


Prank War

by Loverofallthingsdisney



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Tangled FanFic, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney
Summary: This story takes place after Varian comes back from his 7K adventure. Hugo visits Varian to hang out with him for the day. But what Hugo does not know is that Varian has this whole prank war planned for him because Eugene and Him agreed that If you consider someone as a brother you have to prank them to make them officially part of the family. Varian doesn’t know that Hugo has a couple of trick up his sleeves too.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Prank War

Varian was I his lab getting his work done when Hugo Walked in 

“Hey Hairstripe!, what you doing?”Hugo asked.

“I am finishing a project the princess gave me” Varian answered fully focused on his work. 

Hugo knew not to interrupt Varian when we was working. “I’m almost done I just have to put this last piece, done” Varian said.

“That’s great Hairstripe” Hugo responded. 

Varian smiled “Hey, do you want to go do something?, I’m free for the rest of the day” Varian told Hugo

“Sure I’m up for it, what you want to do? Hugo asked. 

Varian thought for a moment the an idea came to his head.

“I have a great idea” Varian said with a smirk on his face he was going to prank Hugo it had been awhile since he had a prank war with Eugene him being captain of the guards and all.

“Hugo I actual have to run to the store and get some supplies i need for an invention I’m working on” Varian stated trying not to sound to suspicious. 

“But I thought we were going to hang out?”Hugo asked Varian

“Yeah but something just came up and I really have to go” Varian said with his hand behind his head.

Hugo knew Varian was up to something and he had to figure out what it was. Varian smiled and closed the door behind him. “whew, Hugo doesn’t suspect a thing” Varian said with an assured tone.

Hugo stood there thinking and cheese scurried on Hugo’s hand. “Hey Bud!” Hugo said to his pet mouse cheese started making whirring noise trying to tell Hugo something. “Varian is what?” Hugo asked cheese.

His pet mouse overheard Varian talking with Ruddiger he apparently had planned this whole prank war in Hugo since last week.“Ahh so that’s what you are up too Hairstripe” Hugo said. “Well will see who pranks who” Hugo said with a smile on his face. “Come on cheese we have a lot of pranking to do” Hugo told cheese leaving the lab. 

Varian went to the village market buying special potions and liquids he would use to prank Hugo he had planned all week for this.   


“Ruddigar this will be like how Eugene and I had our prank wars it’s what brothers do to brothers right?... hehe even though Eugene is not my brother but he sure acts like one and so does Hugo” Varian said to his pet raccoon. 

Hugo was walking down themarket trying to find certain ingredients to make his Alchemy potions he stopped at a near by cart that had a bunch of ingredients that he usually used to make his Alchemy potions. 

“Excuse me, do you have any special Alchemy potions I could use to prank a friend?” Hugo asked the merchant. 

“Well is there a certain type of prank you want to use on your friend?” The Merchant asked. 

Hugo thought for a moment, “well a lot of people have been telling me that he is a good singer but he refuses to sing so maybe a potion that makes him sing now that would be funny and he would probably hate it” Hugo told the merchant.

“I have the perfect one” the young lady said.

She handed him a vile filled with purple solution “just break this in front of him or make him drink it and your friend won’t be able to stop singing for a couple of hours” the young lady said with a smile on her face. 

Hugo smiled “Thank you...” Hugo said with a pause not knowing the Young lady’s name 

“Cinn-a mom, my friends call me that” the young lady answered. 

Hugo looked a little confused who would call their friend cinn-a mom but he didn’t ask “Thank you cinn-a-mom” Hugo said feeling a bit awkward at the last part. 

“Have fun, Good lucky with your prank” She said. 

Varian went back to his lab to start working on his alchemy prank balls, “Ruddiger this is going to be so funny I can’t wait to see the look on Hugo’s face when he sees the prank I have In store for him” does his evil laughter. 

Hugo went back to the place he was staying at in Corona and made some alchemy prank balls “alright cheese I’m ready” Hugo said with a smile on his face. “Alright Hairstripe let’s see your best shot” Hugo said with a smirk as he headed out the door. 

Varian grabbed his bag and alchemy belt filled with a bunch of Alchemy balls “Alright Ruddiger, I’m ready as I’ll ever be” Varian said with a smile to his pet raccoon. 

Varian was on his way to go see Hugo when he spotted Hugo walking towards him “Hey Hugo!” Varian yelled from afar. 

Hugo saw Varian and waved at him he had to make sure and act like he didn’t know what Varian was up to and his whole prank war plan. “Hey Hairstripe!, Got done early?” Hugo asked Varian. 

“Yes I actually did now we can hang out” Varian said with a smile. “I have a surprise for you” Varian said getting an alchemy ball from his belt.

Hugo knew what Varian was going to do and grabbed the vile Cinn-a-mom gave him. Varian tossed the ball at Hugo but Hugo moves out of the way before it hit him. “I know about your prank war Hairstripe, just so you know your not going to win” Hugo stated with a confidence tone.

“Haha we’ll will see about that” Varian answered back. 

He tossed another ball and this time it caught Hugo the ball exploded and Hugo’s hair turned completely green “Agh Hairstripe what you do to my hair!” Hugo said ruffling his hands through his hair.

“Well when you turned to a toddler you wanted green hair so I simply did him a favor” Varian said laughing.

Hugo looked at Varian giving him a pouty look “I was 4 years old how was i supposed to know” Hugo said trying to defend himself. 

Hugo pulled out a vile he made and tossed it at Varian. Varian tried to dodge it but it shattered on the floor and a puff of smoke came out once the smoke disappeared Varian was completely covered with pink paint and glitter, Hugo saw Varian and started laughing out loud despite his hair being green. 

Varian looked at himself “I look like a big pink sparkly lollipop” Varian said trying to brush off the glitter “good one Hugo” Varian said to Hugo. 

“Thank you Hairstripe!” Hugo said to Varian still trying to contain his laughter. 

They ran around tossing alchemy viles and balls at each other for hours till they finally ran out of alchemy prank balls they went back to Varian’s lab and sat down “wow that was fun, I never really been in a prank war” Hugo said to Varian. 

Varian smiled at Hugo trying to not laugh at his green hair “yeah it was, you should see the pranks Eugene and I do to each other all the time....hehe” Varian told Hugo. 

Hugo smiled at Varian. 

“So why did you plan this whole prank war on me anyway?” Hugo asked Varian.

“Well your like a brother to me Hugo and Eugene and I declared that your not officially family till you have been pranked” Varian said to Hugo with a smile.

Hugo smiled at Varian trying to process what Varian told him “Varian your like a brother to me to i don’t know how I never had any siblings but I’m glad I have you as a brother” Hugo said grabbing Varian messing up his hair.

Varian smiledand saw that Hugo still had one vile left “hey you still have one left?, what does that vile do?” Varian asked Hugo. 

Hugo pulled it out “Oh yeah I bought this one from a young lady she said it’s to make you sing” Hugo said realizing what he just told Varian.   


“Oh no you can not make me sing” Varian said getting up running away from Hugo.

Hugo smiled and got up running after Varian. 

Hugo finally tossed it on the ground near Varianand a puff of purple smoke emerged but to Hugo’s surprised the smoke blew towards him “Oh no” Hugo said the smoke finally cleared Varian came out of his hiding spot when the smoke cleared.

Varian looked at Hugo he seemed fine “Hugo you ok?” Varian asked him. 

Hugo opened his mouth to talk but instead his words came out as song  🎶 “no I am not ok, my plan backfired and now I have to sing every time I talk” 🎶 Hugo sang. 

Varian was surprised he never heard Hugo sing he was actually pretty good but he wasn’t going to let Hugo know that. Varian tried not to laugh “okay Hugo I can make a reverse potion but it’ll take me some time” Varian said to Hugo. 

Varian started to make the potion but Hugo couldn’t stop singing he sang songs he had heard and Varian could help himself he had to join Hugo he didn’t want to but something just kept tugging him to sing maybe it was because it was supposed to be for him or maybe some of the potion rubbed off on him whatever it was it was stronger than him and he just burst out singing. Hugo was shocked when Varian just started singing out of nowhere.

🎶 “why are you singing?” Hugo sang to Varian  🎶 .   


🎶 “I don’t know I couldn’t help myself I think your potion rubbed off on me” Varian sang .

🎶 ” I’m almost done with the reversal potion” Varian sang to Hugo.   


Varian put the final ingredient and shook the ball,  🎶 “the potion is ready” Varian said to Hugo in song.   


🎶 ”great toss it my voice is getting tired of singing” Hugo said in song. 

Varian tossed the ball on the floor near them and the whole room filled with blue smoke, once the smoke cleared Varian and Hugo looked at each other.

“Did it work?” Hugo asked. 

“Yes we are not singing anymore” Varian said happily that he’s not singing. There was an awkward silence.

“Your pretty good Hugo” Varian told Hugo giving him an arm bump. Hugo just smiled.

“You weren’t so bad yourself Hairstripe, I can see why everyone talked about your singing” Hugo said returning the arm bump to Varian.

“Hehe... thanks” Varian said sheepishly putting his hand behind his head.

“Let’s not speak of what happened here” Hugo said to Varian.

“Agreed, this stays between us” Varian said to Hugo. They both smiled at each other.

“Next time we have a prank war let’s not use that singing potion again” Hugo said giving a smile to Varian.

“Yeah never again” Varian answered. 

Hugo pulled Varian in a hug “thanks for accepting me as your family” Hugo told Varian.

Varian smiled “I love you big Brother” Varian said returning the hug. 

“I love you to Little brother” Hugo said with a tighter hug.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this I consider Hugo and Varian more as brothers than a couple so I thought this would be a good way to show their brotherly relationship:) your feedback is greatly appreciated:) this was one of my very first stories I wrote so it may not be that great I’m barely posting all my stories from tumblr to here:)


End file.
